Zuko's Epic Courting Fails
by ByTheWayYou'reHair'sOnFire
Summary: There are many things Zuko understands, but girls are not one of them. Zuko wants Katara... but why does he have to be so bad at being good!
1. Chapter 1

First attempt;

Christmas

"This is going to be our first Christmas away from home," Katara sighs. "It's certainly different." She eyes the ruins of the Western Air Temple they were currently hiding out in. "Wonder what Gran-gran and the rest of the tribe are doing?" "Probably just fishing or eating." Sokka unsympathetically comments around his mouth full of food. "It's all our tribe ever does." Zuko thinks about that. He's won over the trust of everyone but Katara. And Katara's the only one he really cares about. He's been mulling over ideas of what to do about it when she said that. A little lightbulb sparked.

"We dance at the Fire Nation." Zuko randomly (yeah, right) comments. Hopefully, it didn't sound to strange. Everyone turned and stared at him for a minute. "We don't do that in the South." Is all Katara says before they turn back to whatever they were doing before.

"Why do you want me to do this again?" Aang groaned. "PLEASE? I can't make snow! And Katara said she wanted a white Christmas." Aang frowned. "Are you sure that's what she said?" "You wanna help Katara, right?" Zuko pleaded. "Not really..." Aang grumbled, but agreed to go along with Zuko's plan.

_The next day_

"AANG! IT'S FREAKING FREEZING IN HERE! WE DON'T HAVE BLIZZARD PARKAS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING MAKING IT SNOW?!" Aang giggled sheepishly "A... white Christmas?" "WHY DO YOU THINK IT'S WHITE... IT'S ICE! YOU CAN'T EVEN MAKE SNOW, YOU MAKE ICE, AND NOW WE'RE ALL FREEZING IN THE WESTERN AIR FREEZER-" Aang mouthed 'I really hate you right now' to Zuko, who was silently slinking off. Well, that didn't work. He'd try again tomorrow, when Katara had a chance to cool off (see what I did there?)...


	2. Chapter 2

**Guuuuys! No comments? Nothing? I thought the idea was okay, or at least not totally worth ignoring! Okay, done whining now... I hope you enjoy. Oh, and I forgot to add on the last one, I don't own avatar... or Zuko... or Katara. Or Zuko who's like really hot... **

Telling her she's Beautiful.

After the whole Christmas thing Zuko decided trying to bring home here was a really bad idea. What did girls like? What would a girl want when she was upset... Azula liked compliments. She would beam when someone called her 'smart', 'clever' or 'pretty'. That was it! He'd call Katara pretty. Then she wouldn't be mad. He decided to wait for everyone to fall asleep, in case this backfired and Toph and Sokka would take advantage and make fun of him again.

Once everyone was asleep, Zuko crept over to Katara's sleeping bag. "What do you think you're doing?" He heard a quiet voice, that was definetly not Katara's. He glanced up. Aang. "Shhh... I'm going to get Katara to like me by talking to her." He decided not to tell Aang his complimenting plan. The avatar would not understand his genius. "Hope it doesn't end up like last time... And I'm going to bed, so don't even think about trying to involve me, because I'm so not involved!" The avatar covered his face with his sleeping bag blanket to prove his point. The firebender shrugged. This one he was planning on doing on his own.

"Katara?" He whispered gently.

"Mphfughumph."

"Katara!" Okay, maybe 'gentle's' a stretch... and whisper might not cut it.

"WHAT?!"

"... I think you're pretty." Zuko blushed.

Katara stared at him in disbelief for awhile before whispering through gritted teeth "Is that why you got me up?" Zuko nodded. "That's it? To say I'm pretty? I need my beauty sleep, Zuko! You know how hard it is to run this thing?! I've got to sew 'cause 'I'm the lady', I've got to cook 'cause 'I'm the lady', I've got to wash you guy'ses freaking clothes 'cause 'I'M THE LADY', well this lady is going to get a bit of rest, and is not going to be stopped by YOU. ANNOYING. UNABLE APPARENTLY TO EVEN CLEAN AFTER YOURSELVES BOYS!" With this she turned around and covered her face with her pillow. Zuko trailed back to bed, learning one thing; never wake a girl in the middle of the night. Just don't do it.

**Sooo I realize Katara's a little out of charecter with her shouting all the time, but I thought about what happened when Toph didn't help out, and I wondered 'what would happen if you wake a stressful girl who has to take care of a bunch of guys while they're camping, in the middle of the night?' I know how I'd react, and it wouldn't be good. Even if the guy did call me 'pretty'. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Aang, or Zuko! Have a nice day! *trit trots back to hobbit hole, with an amazing wizarding wand***

Third attempt; Something to make her feel 'special'.

Zuko's P.O.V

Okay, so my plans weren't great, I thought miserably. I don't see what was wrong with them, they all meant well. Ever since that day in the caves with her, I not only wanted Katara to forgive me, but I also want her to see me as something more then a friend. And who here can I talk to about that? Her brother was a bad idea. Aang was to childish and wouldn't understand... I miss uncle. that's when it hit me. The only other girl in they're group would definetly understand. Maybe she'd even find a way to get Katara to like me again! Why didn't I think of this before!

"How long have you been having these feelings?" Therapist Toph questioned, as I layed down on Appa's head, and Toph pretty much interrogated me. Why again did I think this would be such a good idea? "Since I told her I'd save her from the pirates." I sighed. Why did questioning have to be this hard? "What do I do now?" I asked Toph in despair. She shrugged. She reminds me of my uncle sometimes. She jumped up, "GOT IT!" I jumped up too, out of shock. "What? What happened?" She just laughed at me. "I know what you can do to get Katara to like you again!" Finally! "What is it?" I leaned forward eagerly. She smirked at me. "Simple. You've just gotta make her jealous."

"...jealous." I wasn't sure which was louder in my tone, my sarcasm or my disbelief.

"Yeah, you know, make sure she sees you hanging out with other girls, and make her jealous of them! Then she'l come running back!" Toph evilly grinned while planning this. I groaned, she was missing something big here.

"But Toph, you're the only other girl here." I gently pointed out. She nodded enthusiastically. Oh hell no. "I... I... think I hear Sokka calling me, gotta go!" I rushed out, and heard her maniacal laughter behind me. What was wrong with that girl?

I actually did end up talking to Sokka. But he's the one who brought up the subject of Katara! I swear, everyone knows what I think about her except her. "What would you do?" I asked. "Hmm... I know what they'd do in my tribe." He stroked his apparently very long, imaginary beard. "What's that?"

"They cook they're intended a nice dinner with some traditional jade tea." He replied with a grin. "No way that could go wrong, think you can handle it?"

"Pfft, even I can cook some tea. I can do this, no problem." I shrugged. They're lack of faith in me is really disapointing. He seriously doesn't think I can cook some tea? come on, my uncle owned a tea shop. I can do this.

0o0o0

Katara's P.O.V

"...are you SURE?" I demanded. Toph nodded energetically. "Well, what did you say?"

"To make you jealous." She smiled angelically up at me, even her milky eyes were feigning innocence. "No, I mean... well what did he say?"

"He said he's 'liked you liked you' since the pirates!" She waved her arms excitedly. "And that he's gonna make you dinner to prove he's not entirely useless!"

Zuko 'liked me, liked me'? Like that? Really...

Dinner wasn't too bad, when I complimented him on it, his face lit up. No, like seriously, he wasn't watching the fire and it grew huge and burned our dinner to crisps. Nice one, Zuke.

After that we sort of talked, then he served tea. Mmmm Jade, my favorite. I'm ashamed to say I spat it out in his face. I'm sorry, but anyone else would have done the same! What did he put in there to even get that taste? I tried to apologize and help clean up, but his face was flaming red (not literally this time) with embarrassment, when he told me he could handle it. When I turned around I heard something shatter. So much for handling it.

Zuko's P.O.V

That was majorly embarrassing. The dinner would have been nice, too! I think... anyway, then Katara walked over to Toph and began talking to her, and Toph started laughing. Great. They were probably talking about the 'date'. Ugh, girls.

Next time, I'm going with Toph's plan.

**Bwahahahahaha, when do you plan on her actually taking him seriously? I don't know when, but I have a plan for when that happens!**


End file.
